esorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiefling
This unusual race of humanoids come in many different shapes and sizes. Very similar to another strange race on Esor, the Aasimar, no one has ever reportedly seen a newborn Tiefling. Instead they are discovered, usually in hostile areas such as the Ashlands or in caves throughout Razuth's Spine, as young children with no memories of their lives previous to that moment. This similarity with the Aasimar has led many to believe they two races are connected in some way, although the specifics are unknown. There are many stories and myths behind the appearance of Tieflings but many believe that they are the result of Warlocks giving their first-born children to their infernal patrons or witches sacrificing children to those same patrons. Once these powerful Infernal Outsiders have access to the child's soul, they create a mortal body in their image on the material plane and breaths life into it with the soul. Very few Tieflings have been discovered but each that has looked different from all the others. They tend to be the same height as humans but their skin color ranges from tones of white, red, and black. Other traits seen in Tieflings include horns of different shapes and sizes, hoofed feet, tails, and wings. Some Tieflings could easily pass as human or elf, while others could be mistaken for actual Devils. Tiefling Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Tieflings are naturally agile and charming but normally have issue finding acceptance in society. They gain +2 Dex, +2 Cha, and -2 Wis. * Size: Tiefling are Medium creatures. * Type: Tieflings are Outsiders with the Native subtype. * Base Speed: Tieflings have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Tieflings begin play speaking Common and Infernal. * Infernal Resistance: Tieflings have cold resistance 5, fire resistance 5, and electricity resistance 5. * Skilled: Tiefling have a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Stealth checks. * Spell-Like Ability (Sp): Tieflings can use darkness once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equal to the Tiefling's class level). * Wicked Body: Tiefling gain a +1 racial bonus to their existing Natural Armor. * Darkvision: Tiefling have darkvision 60 ft. (they can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet.) * Age: ** Adulthood: 18 ** Middle Age: 80 ** Old: 120 ** Venerable: 160 Tiefling Alternate Racial Traits * Fiendish Magic: Some Tieflings unlock the infernal magic native to their blood and look to explore that magic. These Tieflings gain a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (planes) and Tiefling sorcerers with the Infernal bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer class abilities. This racial trait replaces wicked body. * Beguiling Liar: Many Tieflings find that the best way to get along in the world is to tell others what they want to hear. These Tieflings’ practice of telling habitual falsehoods grants them a +4 racial bonus on Bluff checks to convince an opponent that what they are saying is true when they tell a lie. This racial trait replaces skilled. * Bullying: Tieflings are often disparaged and kept low in the social order, where they commonly resort to robbing those weaker than themselves. Tieflings with this racial trait gain a +1 racial bonus on combat maneuver checks to disarm or steal. This racial trait replaces skilled. * Profane Resistance: A Tiefling with this racial trait gains spell resistance (SR) equal to 5 + her level against spells and spell-like abilities with the good descriptor, as well as any spells and spell-like abilities cast by good outsiders. This racial trait replaces infernal resistance. * Maw or Claw: Some Tieflings take on the more bestial aspects of their fiendish ancestors. These Tieflings exhibit either powerful, toothy maws or dangerous claws. The Tiefling can choose a bite attack that deals 1d6 points of damage or two claws that each deal 1d4 points of damage. These attacks are primary natural attacks. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. * Prehensile Tail: Many Tieflings have tails, but some have long, flexible tails that can be used to carry items. While they cannot wield weapons with their tails, they can use them to retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their persons as a swift action. This racial trait replaces wicked body. * Vestigial Wings Some Tieflings possess a pair of undersized, withered, or stunted wings like a mockery of those of their fiendish forbearer. Sometimes these wings are leathery, like those of a bat. Other times they are covered with a scattering of black, red, or violet feathers. Rare manifestations can take even more bizarre forms. These wings do not provide the lift required for actual flight, but do have enough power to aid flight attained by some other method, and grant a +4 racial bonus on Fly skill checks. This racial trait replaces skilled. * Fiendish Sigil: Some Tieflings possess the ability to manifest flames that encompass their horns. If the Tiefling does not have horns, the flames usually float above their head in the shape of horns. A Tiefling with this racial trait can create light centered on her head at will as a spell-like ability. When using her Sigil, she gains a +2 circumstance bonus on Intimidate checks against good creatures and on saving throws against becoming blinded or dazzled. This racial trait replaces the darkvision standard racial trait. * Smite Good (Su): Most Tieflings never know the purpose of their birth, but some have a single goal in mind, to destroy the enemies of their creator. Once per day, a Tiefling can Smite Good, similar to the paladin ability to smite evil. For the purpose of this ability, the Tiefling's paladin level is equal to half his character level (minimum one) except when using the Smite on good outsiders, then his paladin level is equal to his entire character level. This racial trait replaces Wicked Body. Tiefling Favored Class Bonuses *Alchemist: Add +1/2 to the alchemist’s bomb damage. *Cleric: Add a +1 bonus on caster level checks made to overcome the spell resistance of outsiders. *Druid: Add a +1 bonus on wild empathy checks made to improve the attitude of fiendish animals. *Inquisitor: Add a +1/2 bonus on Intimidate checks and Knowledge checks to identify creatures. *Magus: Add +1/4 point to the magus’s arcane pool. *Paladin: Add +1 to the amount of damage the paladin heals with lay on hands, but only when the paladin uses that ability on herself. *Rogue: Add +1/2 to sneak attack damage dealt to creatures with the outsider type. *Sorcerer: Add +1/2 to the number of times per day a sorcerer can use the corrupting touch infernal bloodline power. The sorcerer must possess the applicable power to select these bonuses. *Summoner: Add +1 hit point or +1 skill rank to the summoner’s eidolon. *Witch: The witch’s familiar gains resistance 1 against cold, electricity, or fire. Each time the witch selects this reward, increase the familiar’s resistance to one of these energy types by 1 (maximum 5 for any one type). If the witch ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar has these resistances. *Wizard: Select one arcane school power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the wizard’s Intelligence modifier. The wizard adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that arcane school power.